


Couple Politics

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, GFY, M/M, cross posted from tumblr, fake marriage au, sharing a bed trope, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex can handle many things. Most things. </p><p>He's pretty sure he can't handle this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple Politics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leechbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/gifts).



> So this started out as a flash fic I wrote based off a prompt Leechbrain sent, asking for fake marriage au or "oh shit he's hot" moments. Then, the next time I asked for prompts, they asked for sharing a bed trope. Naturally, I decided to pick up where I left off (ish)
> 
> (Sorry in advance about the tense shift. The two parts weren't initially written to be mushed into one, but I'm doing it anyway.)

Rex had no idea how he had gotten into this situation.  
  
It was supposed to be a routine intelligence gathering mission. That was all. Except when they had arrived, he and General Kenobi had quickly learned that the council of elders had been expecting a bonded couple, as was traditional for politicians amongst their race.  
  
Later, once they were in safe within the privacy of the room (massive, and far more lavish than anything Rex was used to) they had been given, Obi- General Kenobi sat down on the (sole) bed and rubbed his face, looking apologetic.  
  
“I am very sorry for this Captain. I understand it is far from regulation, but the Jedi council did not inform me that anything along these lines would be necessary for the success of this mission.”  
  
Still standing by the door, Rex shifted, uncertain and feeling out of place in the face of the luxury that surrounded him, the elegant mosaics covering the floors, the finely woven wall hanging that seemed almost translucent.  
  
He made himself focus on the General’s words, and refused to think about the heat he could feel rising to his cheeks.  
  
“It’s alright, General. We are only here for a week or so, and if it allows us to get the information we need…”  
  
Obi-Wan, General Kenobi, nodded, looking more a little relieved. “Alright. But if anything happens that you are uncomfortable with, you must tell me as soon as you can. I don’t want either of us to feel…well…”  
  
Rex nodded, understanding the Jedi’s meaning. “Of course, Sir.”  
  
Kenobi smiled. “Good. And you should probably call me by my name, Rex. After all, we are apparently married, at least for the next week.”  
  
And gods but that smile did funny things to Rex’s heart.  
  
‘Kriffing hells, he’s beautiful.’  
  
“Of course, Obi-Wan.”  
  
With a satisfied noise, Obi-Wan rose from the massive (oh god they would have to share it) bed, stretching his arms behind his back.  
  
“Well then, we have a few hours until we are expected for dinner. I do believe I will take advantage of what is no doubt an absolutely sinful ‘fresher room, and clean up. Our host did say something about bringing more….what did they say? Court appropriate garb?”  
  
Rex nodded, consciously forcing his muscles to relax as Obi-Wan padded across the room, blue eyes taking in everything in its turn.  
  
“I believe they did.”  
  
“Wonderful.” Obi-Wan looked back over his shoulder, still smiling. “Once we have both had the chance to get clean, we can go over our plan of action for the next few days.”  
  
Rex swallowed, and nodded again, watching silently as Obi-Wan vanished through the arched doorway that led to the attached ‘fresher room. Once the Jedi was out of sight, Rex crossed over to the bed, slumping down and rubbing his hands over his face.  
  
For the next week, he was going to pretend to be married to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was going to be sharing rooms, sharing a bed, with the man.  
  
Oh gods, he was so, so screwed.

 

Three days later, and Rex is so tense that he can barely breathe.  
  
On the one hand, this is probably one of the nicest missions he ever been a part of. No one is shooting at him, the food is amazing, the weather is great, and while not wearing his armor is still extremely strange and more than a little disquieting, the elegant robes they have been given to wear, with their long, sweeping sleeves and embroidery so detailed Rex can hardly believe it was not done by a machine or droid, are soft and easy to move in.  
  
(He has also discovered he can keep a pistol strapped to his bicep, and still get it out quickly if need be. Beautiful and peaceful or not, Rex refuses to go completely unarmed.)  
  
So no, the mission is not the problem. He and Obi-Wan are only there as diplomats – well, Obi-Wan is there as a diplomat. Rex was supposed to just be extra back up. However, apparently here, only bonded couples can act as politicians, something about checks and balances that went completely over Rex’s head, so he spend a fair amount of the time following after the general and trying not to look like he expects a blaster to be aimed at him at any second, and attempting not to blush every time Obi-Wan’s arm snakes around his waist, or the shorter man rests his head against Rex’s shoulder.  
  
It’s actually rather interesting. Rex doesn’t have a lot to contribute to the proceedings, aside from the odd word or opinion, or bending his head to murmur into Obi-Wan’s ear; all in the name of maintaining their cover of course. Despite all that, he pays attention, and Rex learns more through quiet observation that he thought he would.  
  
The problem is that, as a “bonded couple”, he and Obi-Wan have been given a set of quarters to share for the duration of their stay; a large main room with wide, arched windows hung with elegant fabrics to block the sun if desired, a ‘fresher room so luxurious that Rex had briefly wondered if he would have to drag the General out to make him leave, and a bed.  
  
A single bed.  
  
And it is a beautiful bed, without a doubt. More than large enough for two men, and the softest thing Rex has ever slept on.  
  
But there is still just one.  
  
And that is the problem.  
  
Rex has no qualms about sharing a bed. Hell, he welcomes it, having long since discovered that there is no better way to get sleep when it feels like the whole worlds wants to crawl into your head and make a mess. When the opportunity presents itself, he sleeps with Cody more often than he doesn’t. It’s a familiar comfort, and extra body-heat is always welcome in the vacuum of space.  
  
But this isn’t Cody.  
  
This is Obi-Wan.  
  
And so Rex is still awake, third night running, and kriffing hells, it feels like his heart is trying to beat its way out of his chest. Obi-Wan is sound asleep next to him, curled in on himself and all but pressed to Rex’s side.  
  
Rex has never felt more out of his depth in his (admittedly short) life. Not uncomfortable, per say; no, Obi-Wan had made him promise to say something if anything about what they did for “cover” made him uncomfortable. Hell, and Rex has to bite back a snort of laughter here, Obi-Wan could probably do anything to Rex, and uncomfortable would not be the word he used to describe the situation.  
  
But he doesn’t know how to react. Obi-Wan sighs softly in his sleep, shifting and causing hair to fall into his face. Rex’s hand twitches, an aborted movement to reach out and tuck the delinquent strands back behind the Jedi’s ear, and he reminds himself yet again that is this is just a mission, just for cover, just because they had few other options. They need to appear as a bonded couple for the mission to succeed; despite Obi-Wan apparent attempts, sleep is needed for most biological lifeforms to function properly; and the general had refused Rex’s offer to sleep on the floor and leave him the bed.  
  
‘Just a mission. Just a mission, kriffing hells!’  
  
Next to him, Obi-Wan shifts, muttering sleepily. Rex freezes, going even tenser than he already was. After a few, heart-stopping moments, Obi-Wan opens his eyes, blinking slightly in the darkness of the room before pushing himself up onto his elbows and looking over at the man lying at his side.  
  
“Rex? Are you alright?” The Jedi’s voice is thick with sleep but his eyes are alert and piercing. Rex swallows, trying to calm his too-fast heart.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Gen-…Obi-Wan. Go back to sleep.”  
  
But Obi-Wan is sitting up fully now, shifting to face Rex, concern painted across his face, clear to see even in the dark of the room.  
  
“You were thinking very loudly, Rex. What’s wrong?”  
  
Stupid Jedi mind-voodoo. Rex resists the urge to brace him before replying, “Nothing’s wrong, Obi-Wan. I’m sorry I woke you.”  
  
Obi-Wan waves a hand dismissively at his apology, leaning in to squint at Rex. “You haven’t been sleeping. Not tonight, not the other nights. I doubt we shall get a chance like this again any time soon. So what is it that’s keeping you up?”  
  
‘A chance like this.’  
  
Rex swallows again, hard, as Obi-Wan’s face draws closer. There is honest concern, not concern for a soldier but for a friend or-, in Obi-Wan’s eyes, and it makes Rex’s already too-fast heart skip and stutter to see.  
  
“It’s nothing to worry about, Obi-Wan,” he insists, “The mission is just-“  
  
“Are you uncomfortable?” Obi-Wan demands immediately, starting forwards, concern shifting to blatant worry. “Did something happen? Did someone do something?”  
  
“No, no, Obi-Wan, I’m alright.” Rex holds up his hands, “I’m alright. Nothing has happened.”  
  
That makes Obi-Wan sit back, relief a palpable force around him. “Oh. Good. I’m glad.”  
  
Rex nods, still not sure how to explain his sleepless nights. Obi-Wan is staring at him, his gaze piercing, and Rex has to bite his lip to keep from saying something he is sure he would regret.  
  
“Rex,” Obi-Wan starts, slow and cautious, “If you want to stop this, we could-“  
  
“No!”  
  
They both blink at the vehemence of Rex’s denial. Kriff. He ducks his head. “I just…I mean…”  
  
“Rex…” Obi-Wan is still staring, Rex can feel it, but his tone has shifted and it makes Rex look up, his breath catching as he meets Obi-Wan’s eyes.  
  
They are soft, full of a myriad of emotions Rex cannot bring himself to start examining, and he’s worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. In that moment, Obi-Wan looks less like a Jedi, less like a general, than Rex has ever seen him before. Suddenly, he’s just a man, sitting next to Rex on the ridiculously large bed, shifting nervously in the pale strip of moon-light filtering in through the window. He is so beautiful it hurts, and Rex can't breathe for it.  
  
The world appears to have fallen into slow motion, and Rex watches, heart in his chest, as Obi-Wan moves closer, leaning in and slowly, so slowly, reaches out to Rex’s cheek. He stops, hand hovering millimetres above Rex’s skin, and Obi-Wan looks at him as if to ask, “Is this okay?”  
  
All Rex can do it nod, and then lean into the touch. Obi-Wan’s hand is warm, the skin calloused from his lightsaber, making the touch feel both familiar and odd all at once. Obi-Wan moves closer and Rex leans in before he is consciously aware of what he is doing.  
  
The first touch of lips against his own feels like electricity, and the same tension crackling in Rex dances off Obi-Wan, but fades slowly from them both after a few, heart-stopping seconds. Rex feels Obi-Wan relax, and he melts further into the kiss, eyes falling closed.  
  
He is not sure how long they stayed like that, lips brushing, Obi-Wan’s hand cupping Rex’s face like he was something precious. Maybe it was mere seconds, maybe longer, but finally they do break apart, Rex’s eyes flicking open to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze.  
  
Rex’s tongue darts out over his lips, and he imagines he can taste Obi-Wan there. “I…”  
  
Obi-Wan pulls back a little, glancing away. “I…do hope I did not misinterpret?” he murmurs, and Rex realizes that the Jedi looks just about as nervous as Rex feels. “I have…wanted to do that for some time.”  
  
Rex’s eyes grow wide. “I…you have?” That is all he can manage. Obi-Wan nods, a short, sharp movement that sings with tension.  
  
A silence hangs between them for a few moments, before Rex shifts, moving forwards to close the new space between them and gently catching Obi-Wan’s face in his hands.  
  
“I’ve…I’ve wanted to do this for a long time too.” His words are so soft they are almost reverent, and he tips his head to catch the other man in another kiss.

Later, as they lie curled together, and Rex wonders why they had not done this earlier, Obi-Wan laughs softly. At Rex’s curious glance, he smiles and says, “I do believe this will help us with our…performance tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Obi-Wan nods, “I fear we were not being as convincing as we might have. I have already been asked three different times if you and I were having some sort of marital dispute.”  
  
Rex laughs and leans in for another kiss, which the Jedi gives more than willingly. “I believe it was more along the lines of terminal obliviousness,” he murmurs, and feels Obi-Wan grinning against his lips.


End file.
